


Castles

by happygirl_132007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Castles in Romania, Charlie Weasley Loves Dragons, Charlie Weasley is an angel, Dragons, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Suicide Attempt, i love charlie weasley, royalcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygirl_132007/pseuds/happygirl_132007
Summary: Just something I wrote at the height of my Charlie Weasley obsession. It won’t be too long just short and sweet.Destiny is in her third year at Hogwarts when her life is touched by an angel by the name of Charles “Charlie” Weasley. Basically just a series chronically the most impactful parts of the relationship from year 3 to year 7.Based of Dandelions because I love that song.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just me gushing over Charlie 🥰

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Destiny didn’t know any of the Weasleys very well, but apparently it was Charlie Weasley’s birthday. 

He was in the year above her, but she’d remembered him from charms.

She’d only spoken to him a few times, and he wasn’t the WORST boy she’d ever met.

So she decided to get him a present.

“Tonks,” she waved at her from across the Hufflepuff table, “Tonks!” 

She didn’t hear her. 

Tonks’ name was usually called when she was getting in some sort of trouble, so she probably is used to tuning it out.

“NymphaDORA!” She called.

“WHO TF SAID THAT!?” Tonks stood and looked around. 

Her eyes fell on Destiny, and she wore a guilty smile as Tonks glared at her.

“What?” Tonks asked. 

“Do you know a boy named Charlie Weasley?”

“That dragon dork?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know him,” her eyes narrowed, “but I’m assuming he likes dragons.”

“Likes them?” Tonks laughed a bit, “He loves them! Why do you ask?”

“I wanna get him something for his birthday.”

Tonks raised her eyebrows and scoffed, “Dest, do you fancy dragon dork?”

“No! It’s just he's in my charms class and thought it’d be a nice thing to do.”

Tonks smirked and Destiny just rolled her eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Destiny decided that drawing him something would be a good idea, since drawing was pretty much the only thing she could do somewhat successfully.

However, animals, especially those with as much detail as dragons would be a harder task for her.

You’d think a 13 year old girl would have enough time to know how to draw scales but nope.

So after she finished eating breakfast she ran up to her dorm and started sketching.

The only way she could describe the process was a trash can rolling down a hill slowly gaining speed.

The final product was if someone sent that trashcan to the seventh layer of Hell.

“Well, then,” she restrained herself from ripping it to pieces, “at least we can make the note nice.”

She tried her best to make her words sound flowery, and to NOT sound like some cheesy love letter.

“Tonks!” She met up with her in the common room. 

“What?” Tonks looked down at the drawing and note, “Confessing already? Moving a bit fast.”

“DORA!” Destiny smacked her, “no! What do you think of the drawing?”

Tonks inspected it and smiled, “It looks great. I’m sure he’ll think it’s WONDERFUL!” 

Destiny sensed the underlying tone but shrugged, “Great, I’ll give it to him.” 

“Cool! Let me know if he accepts you as his Dragon Dorkess!” Tonks called as Destiny walked off.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
During charms, Destiny couldn’t help but glance over at Charlie.

He always seemed to be staring out of the window.

She wondered what he was thinking about,

Soon he caught her staring, and she jumped.

She looked away but kept glancing over at him.

He didn’t look away, and slowly a smile grew on his face. 

Despite her dark skin, she wondered if her face was as red as it felt.

When he looked way, she immediately looked back at him. 

She couldn’t help but notice how the sun made his hair shine.

No, it didn’t shine.

It flowed, yes that’s the word for it.

Like fire. 

After what seemed like only a few seconds, class was dismissed.

She didn’t want to make it too obvious that she was trying to catch up with Charlie, but her heart did drop when he disappeared into the crowd. 

Then out of the blue, she saw his ginger hair standing out amongst the others.

“Charlie!” She ran up behind him.

He turned around and his ears seemed to flicker as he smiled, “Hi, Destiny.”

Her heart did a backflip when he said her name, “I didn’t know you knew my name.”

Charlie furrowed his brows in a confused expression, “You've been in my charms class for the past three months, how could I not know your name.”

Destiny nodded.

“On the topic of names,” Charlie titled his head, “I find it so peculiar that whenever people nickname a person name Destiny, they call her Dest, but never Tiny.”

She snorted and so did Charlie.

His laugh sounded like a ray of sunshine felt. 

Destiny smiled, “You can call me Tiny but it’d be a bit peculiar.”

Not because she was fat, but for her age she was rather tall at 5’ 9”.

But Charlie still towered over her.

“Well, excuse my rambling,” he cleared his throat, “what did you need?”

She almost didn’t even remember, “Oh! I heard it was your birthday.” She held out the drawing and note.

He hesitated for a second, but then took it with the birghtess smile, “You are the sweetest thing! How did you know I loved dragons?”

Destiny could’ve sworn his smile made the air around him warmer.

“Oh, I Uh,” she didn’t want to say how she actually knew.

Soon he wore a knowing smile, “Let me guess, you heard my wonderful title of Dragon Dork?”

She laughed, “Unfortunately.”

He shrugged, “I don’t mind, it describes me rather well. Anyways, thank you! I can tell it took time.”

“No problem! Happy?” She tried to match his energy. 

“15th! Well then, Destiny, I hope it’s my destiny,” he winked, “is to see you again.”

Smiling as she walked off, Destiny couldn’t help but walk with a bit enthusiasm.

“Destiny!”

She turned to see Tonks, “Oh, hey!”

Tonks’ face recoiled in suspicion, “You’re a bit too peppy, what happened?”

“Charlie,” she smiled as she said his name, “he’s so nice.”

“I knew it! And I thought you were going to talk to him on his birthday.”

Destiny’s smile faded, “I did.”

Tonks eyes widened and so did Destiny’s.

She fumbled over her words, “Is, today, is it not, is today not his birthday?” 

Tonks shook her head, “No, it’s tomorrow.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I heard Bill talking about it.”

Destiny’s look of defeat turned to confusion, “But he didn’t correct me.”

“What?”

“When I gave him the drawing. He didn’t say anything, he just smiled, called me sweet, and walked off.”

Tonks smiled, “Aw, you two lovebirds.”

Destiny ignored her as she thought.

Huh, maybe Charlie Weasley was a lot more of an angel than she thought he was.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Falling for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m falling for you dodododododo

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Alright, stay still and,” Charlie snapped the photo.

Destiny relaxed her face as her checks started to hurt. 

“Ugh, does it look good?” She ran from the railing of the Astronomy tower to his side and looked at the photograph. 

“Of course it does. Even my crappy camera can’t make you look bad,” Charlie watched as the photo came out the top and Destiny smiled to herself.

“Are either of you going to do any -actual- work?” Ally, a Slytherin girl, glared at them.

Their Charms teacher claimed that most of the whole class was “failing terribly” and assigned each person a study partner that was actually passing.

Destiny ended up with Charlie, but it was a mystery as to how he ever passed anything, for he wasn’t doing any work now. 

“Charlie what this?” She showed him her paper.

He scanned the page and smiled, “Ten should do.”

“And you know this how?” Ally sounded snarky.

He narrowed his eyes still smiling, “Last I checked Ally, -I’m- the smart one. So I’d trust me if I were you.”

Destiny snorted.

Ally rolled her eyes and stormed out of the astronomy tower. 

“Aw, now I feel kind of bad,” Destiny looked after her. 

“Eh, I’ll apologize later,” He was too busy fussing over his camera to pay any attention to what Ally had done, but soon his attention turned to Destiny’s work.

“Oh, Merlin!”

“What?” Destiny looked at him.

“Your work? It’s,”

“Did I do it right?” She had never done it right before.

“It’s awful! How on earth did you pass your first year?” He looked at her questioning, soon smiling at her offended look.

“Charlie!” She punched his shoulder and he just laughed.

“Well,” he picked up the paper, “let me fix all this before I die from having to look at it.”

As he did this, Destiny went to the edge of the balcony and looked down.

After a while a silence, she spoke. 

“Charlie?”

“Hm?”

“Did you know I was afraid of heights?”

“Pardon?”

“I’m afraid of heights.”

“That may be a problem when I take you on a dragon.”

“What do you mean?”

He suddenly appeared at her side, “When I go off to study dragons, I’ll take you on a ride.”

“Did you not hear what I -just- said?”

“I’m sure it won’t be that scary when you’re up there with me, and besides if you fall I'll just catch you.”

“What if you don’t?”

He paused, “Then I’ll fall with you.”

Of course, when he said he would fall with her, he was simultaneously falling for her.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Ruby’s Cube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sweet one for Valentine’s Day ❤️

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Ok! But imagine getting to feed a dragon everyday!” Charlie made wings with his hands and waved them in front of Destiny’s face.

Destiny smiled down at him as his head was in her lap, “Ok! But imagine having to -clean up- after a dragon everyday!”

Charlie laughed so hard that he head went back against her leg and his chest went up, “How else am I supposed to know if it’s healthy?”

She gave him such a look of horror he somehow laughed even harder. 

It was the last Hogsmeade trip before Winter Break and the two were determined to hang out together as much as possible.

As much as they both liked Hogsmeade, they decided to sneak over to this one dandelion field Charlie had found a few trips prior.

“Seriously though,” Charlie stood up and started using several hand motions to illustrate what he was trying to say, “they’re giant lizard-like creatures that can breathe fire if all things! How could you not be interested in them!?”

Destiny shrugged, “I’ve never really liked animals too much. And they’re terrifying.”

Charlie titled his head in disbelief, and pointed up at the sky, “How could they be terrifying if they literally play with clouds, the way you play with a Ruby’s Cube!”

Destiny stifled a laugh, “Do mean Rubik’s Cube?”

“Rubix Cube?”

“-Rubik’s- Cube.”

“Whatever! But if they’re scary then so are you!” He pointed down at her looking satisfied with his argument.

Destiny had gotten lost somewhere at Ruby’s cube.

She stood and laughed, “Well, then I must be terrifying.”

He looked her up and down, as he rested his arms on her shoulders, “My worst nightmare.”

“You smooth, motherfucker my heart just stopped,” she said under her breath.

“So it’s working?”

Before Destiny could even react, Charlie smirked and looked from her lips to her eyes, indirectly causing her to close her mouth.

After looking at her lips again, he closed his eyes and kissed her.

Her eyes slowly crossed as he leaned in, and when his lips finally touched hers, she shut her eyes.

She could feel his smile against her lips.

When he pulled away, she could’ve sworn she saw stars in his eyes.

“Whoa,” was the first thing he said.

She laughed, “Thanks.”

“My pleasure,” his eyes were glazed over, like the moment kept replaying in his head.

“Was it though?” She tilted her head and crossed her arms, “was it not your worst nightmare?”

Charlie laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, “No, actually it wasn’t that bad, on your part at least. You’re a better kisser than I thought you were.”

Destiny couldn’t tell if that was a compliment or an insult, but she took it as the former.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Romania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ranting about my small room but Charlie does it for me😭

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Destiny had become overrun with homework in her fourth year.

She was under a pile of papers when she heard a knock at the door.

“Im busy!”

“And I’m Charlie!” 

She jumped, “How did you get up here?”

“Willpower!”

She moved all of her stuff, and opened the door.

He ran and hugged her, grabbing her by the waist, spinning her around in the air. 

“How are you?” 

“Dizzy, very dizzy,” she blinked a few times.

He looked over at the bed and his face scrunched in confusion, “Where do you even sleep? You barely have enough room.”

Destiny shrugged, “On top of the homework.”

Charlie laughed, “Let me help you-.”

“Wait, Wait I gotta finish that stuff!”

“Destiny, when was the last time you ate something other than candy?”

She wore a guilty smile and laughed a bit, “Uh yeah, maybe you should put it up.”

Charlie nodded, and stacked up the papers, putting them in her desk.

“I feel like your room is a lot smaller than mine,” he looked around it.

“Well, one day I’ll be out of here. Hopefully, at-.”

“Oxford? Yes I remember you telling me that! I’m sure you’ll get in.”

“A girl can dream!”

“Are you still planning on going to Romania?”

“Yes, of course.”

He saw her countenance drop.

“Oh don’t worry,” he hugged her, “I’ll come back for you.”

She nodded against his chest, before pulling back.

“And,” he looked around the room once again, “while I’m at it, I’ll get you a nice castle, those have big enough rooms.”

Destiny chuckled, “A castle? Where are you gonna get one of those?”

“Romania.”

“You’re going to buy a Romanian castle?” She sounded skeptical.

“I’m sure there are a few abandoned ones laying around,” he smiled and spun her around.

She looked at him like he was crazy, “Ah yes, those pesky castles filling up Romania like weeds.”

“Yes, yes, we’ll just have to be careful to pick the best one.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	5. I meant what I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while life happened

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
TW Suicide Attempt 

She stood on the edge of the astronomy tower, staring at the ground below.

Year 5 had taken a toll on Destiny.

Her and Charlie seemed to be growing apart, Tonks made new friends, and it wasn’t like she could rely on her family for support.

“Just do it.”

“You have nothing to lose.”

“What are you even going to do if you stay alive?”

“You have nothing else to contribute to society.”

“Your death won’t make a difference.”

“No one will miss me,” she muttered to herself, “just lean forward.”

So there she was, trying to decide whether or not to fall. 

“Destiny?” 

She didn’t move.

“Charlie.”

Slowly, she turned to face him.

Tears were already forming in his eyes, “Explain, what you’re doing, or what you’re planning on doing.”

“I was going to kill myself,” she blurted out.

He slowly approached her, as if she would jump if he moved too fast. 

She sat down on the railing and heard him flinch, “Don’t worry I’m not gonna jump if you come over here.”

Still slowly, but quicker than before Charlie soon was sitting next to Destiny. 

“Why would you jump?”

She shrugged, “Why should I stay?”

“Because you were put here for a purpose, and if that purpose was fulfilled you would already be dead.”

“It’s not that I want to die, I just wish I didn’t exist.”

“Well that’s too bad, because you do exist, and you’ll never stop existing even after you’re dead.”

“So what am I supposed to do?”

“Live! Even if you don’t want to, it's better than dying. That’ll only do more harm than good, since you’ve already made your mark one everyone. Especially me.”

“You can stop,” Destiny looked at him, “I’m not gonna jump now that you’re here. I’d feel too guilty.”

“Well, if guilt gets you off this ledge, then so be it.”

She laughed, “Right.”

“Plus, if you fall I’ll still have to fall with you.”

“That’d be a pity, what about the dRaGOns?”

“That’s for later, for now it’s just you and me.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
